Wireless networking technologies offer users the convenience of mobility and ease of connection to a network. As mobile devices continue to expand in functionality, so does the quantity information and applications stored on mobile devices. Users not only employ these devices for personal applications, e.g., social networking, personal finance, entertainment, but also for business. Thus, mobile devices often contain personal information, personal preferences, applications and associated data, as well as media files. Additionally, such devices are routinely utilized for work or other environments in which other types of data are stored and manipulated. Because mobile devices are used in a broad array of environments, it is becoming increasingly difficult for users to manage the abundance of applications and associated data. Consequently, inefficiencies in accessing these resources result, along with an increasing burdensome user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides convenient and efficient management of mobile device resources.